It is known that plumbers and pipe fitters assemble threaded pipe using large wrenches such as pipe wrenches. Such connections usually require one part of piece to be rotated relative to another connectable component. It is not uncommon for a plumber, mechanic or pipe fitter in such a situation to operate two wrenches simultaneously in different rotational directions, in that, in order to adequately tighten a coupling on a threaded pipe end, a pair of pipe wrenches are often required to be used. However, it is not uncommon in this situation that the wrench used for clamping the pipe is placed on the floor and held in an unstable, upward facing position by a worker's hand or foot. While the pipe wrench is in this unstable position, it can slip or tip over, possibly resulting in injury. In addition, each time a pipe wrench tips over, it must be set up again to clamp the pipe and continue the process, which can be tedious and time consuming.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an improved wrench stabilizing system which is able to effectively stabilize and support a wrench in a use position and prevent rotation of the pipe being worked on.
It would be further advantageous to have an improved wrench stabilizing system which is able to effectively stabilize and support one wrench in a use position and prevent rotation of the pipe being worked on, while at the same time, enabling a worker to operate another wrench in the process. To this end, the present invention effectively addresses this need.